The Lost Prince of Asgard
by TenjoZakito
Summary: Loki took over the throne, Eric was the huntsman who was ordered to find and kill the lost prince, Thor. SWATH/Thor crossover, Thor/Loki pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki

**Rating:** T in the beginning, M in the later chapters

**Summary:** Loki took over the throne, Eric was the huntsman who was ordered to find and kill the lost prince, Thor.  
As he searched in the dark forest

* * *

The news was everywhere, the new king had been announced, it was the adopted son of the Odin, Loki, who took over the place of his dying father.

They knew what was coming for them, all these years of loathing Loki of the fact he isn't Odin's blood related son made him a broken man, and no one likes to be ruled under someone broken.

Eric could not bring himself to care one bit about it.

After his beautiful wife, Jane, died, he lost all hopes on living.

Drowning himself in the sea of alcohol and escaping from the harsh reality that forced him to bear with the truth.

He did not care about the new king at all until one day the guards took him to the castle, forced him to kneel before this man that made the entire kingdom shook in fear.

"I've heard a lot about your adventure in the dark forest." The king with the horned helmet looked at him, a faint mischievous smile on his face.

"That's such an honor."

"I need you to get in the forest again and find someone."

"I'm not getting in there again."

The guards pointed their sharp spears at him, as he finally raised his head to take a good look at the king.

A rather slender man for a throne this big, black raven hair, bright green eyes, he could even use the word 'beautiful' on this man and it would not have sounded weird.

Everything about this guys just screams dangerous and mischievous to Eric.

"You can go ahead and kill me." Looking directly into Loki's emerald eyes, Eric was almost begging for death.

He never had the courage to do it, he tried but always failed, and if this man could kill him simply because of his defiance, he will defy him till the end of the world.

"Have you heard of my powers?" Loki smiled, a smile that made Eric feel enchanted.

"No."

"I can use magic, and I know of a spell that can bring back the dead. What's her name again? Jane? Your wife who died a year ago? How about you help me find this man, and I bring your wife back to you?"

"A life for a life."

"Yes, indeed, sounds like a good deal?"

Eric stared right into Loki's eyes, he can not see through them, he can not tell whether is this a lie or the truth.

But if there is a chance, he is willing to take it.

"Yes."

Loki's smile widened, leaning back into his throne, he cleared his throat.

"The man I want you to kill is called Thor Odinson, the son of Odin, the previous king. He was 15 when he was lost in the forest."

Picking up a scroll from the table beside the throne, Loki threw it to Eric.

Eric opened it, and what is presented before him is a beautifully drawn picture of a young boy with shoulder length golden hair.

"I know what you're thinking, the boy must have grown into a man now, but he is hard to miss, I'm sure you'll find him... I'm sure."

Loki glanced down at Eric, and took a deep breath.

"I want him dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric stepped into the Dark Forest again after a year.

He had no good memories of this place at all, the only reason why he even came in here was because a strange man once told him that a special sort of herb growing in the forest could cure his wife.

In the end no herb was found and he was informed about his wife's death the moment he stepped out of this terrifying place.

Once again he is back here, desperately trying to find a way to bring back his wife.

The snow never stop falling in this place, and the whiteness from the snow made the terrifying objects in this forest exceptionally clear.

They say you fear the darkness because you don't know what's in it, but in a place like this all your fears were right in front of your eyes, and Eric is really not sure which is worst.

He walked, and walked, and walked.

His axe steadily held in his hand, and his feet planting into the snow with every step, he need to find the boy, the man, and bring him back.

A human figure appeared in a distance, at first Eric was delighted, until he noticed the color of this figure.

Blue.

A frost giant, as tall as three full-grown man, this creature can be as deadly as any ferocious animal you find in the wild.

"You won't be able to make it alive this time."

The frost giant walked steadily towards him, his hands clenched into a fist.

Eric tightened the grip on his axe, and fixed his focus onto the frost giant.

"We spared you because of the order of our leader, but knowing who you are we just can't help but want to tear you apart."

"Why? Because of who I am? Who the fuck am I?" Eric battled with the fear inside him and tries to resist the urge to step back.

The frost giant stepped closer, his steps so wide that it took less than ten steps to reach Eric.

"You're the son of the man who destroyed..."

Before the frost giant could finish his sentence, a sharp ice spear striked down from above and landed in the frost giant's neck.

Eric looked up, and he sees a man standing on the branch of the tree beside him.

Another blue man, except a lot closer to human size than most frost giants he had seen.

Somethings tells him to follow this particular frost giant, and he did.

This particular frost giant is unlike all the other frost giants, he is swift and agile, running through the forest in such a great speed that Eric had a hard time catching up.

But instincts tells Eric to keep following him, as if it the frost giant could tell him where Thor is.

Then he ran into a cave, a cave that he never knew existed, but felt really familiar towards.

The frost giant stood at the end of the cave, his blood-red eyes staring straight at Eric.

Then his icy blue skin slowly faded to pale, and his eyes turned green with the blink of an eye.

It was Loki, the king.

"Wha... How..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Even as a huntsman you're not very sharp."

Loki strides towards Erik, his smile could hardly be hidden no matter how great of a trickster he is.

"Throughout the years I could have killed you anytime I want, but I waited, waited for the day, today, I can humiliate you, and let you know that you're not always above me."

He stood in front of Erik, and bend down to reach the axe in Erik's hand.

A light snap brings the blade of an axe down, and then a bright light blinded them both.

Then Thor was there, standing right before Loki's eyes.

'Erik's' dark brown hair turned golden, his armor slowly piecing together on his body, his axe became Mjolnir, and there he was, Thor Odinson, the lost prince.

His memories were regained, along with the memories of what happened in the cave years ago.

Even after many years the cave hardly changed, the shape remained the same, still as dark as ever, no sign of living things except a few strong grass that grew between the gaps of the rocks.

"Nice to see you again, Thor."

Thor's eyes then shifted to Loki, who definitely changed.

He changed from a boy who was once a lot shorter than him, to a man who is almost of the same height as himself.

His dark raven hair combed back neatly with layering at the back.

He was no longer weak and fragile, though still not as well-built as Thor.

Loki raised his arm slightly and snapped his fingers, then a ring of ice formed around Thor and restricted Thor's arms together.

"Now Thor, let's have a wonderful talk about everything that happened while you're gone, before I make sure you'll be gone forever."

Settling down on a piece of rock, Loki stroked his chin for a moment before speaking again.

"Let's see... Odin's dead, Frigga's too depressed to even leave the dead corpse alone, your three dear friends were locked up for defying their new king, your childhood sweet heart Sif is now married to a frost giant for diplomatic terms..." His eyes fixed onto Thor's face, observing every change of expression on Thor's face.

Thor was only staring right back at Loki, his crystal blue eyes were still filled with the same pride Loki was all too familiar with.

And that angered Loki.

"I also killed the love of your life, what's her name again? Jane? There is no herb in this forest that could heal her, I was the one who poisoned her with just an apple, that foolish woman!"

Strangely, Thor chuckled.

A soft chuckle filled with a sense of disdain, as if everything Loki did was worthless and it did not affect Thor even one bit.

"Brother, you might have grown taller and stronger, but this part of you still hasn't changed."

Loki squinted his eyes, as the fire burns inside him.

"You always do things without thinking about what exactly is it that you wish to achieve, the final goal, the greater goal that made your actions truly successful."

"My goal is to humiliate you."

"What a shame, brother, you're doing it terribly."

* * *

_Finally there will be some sex in the next chapter w)/_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally an update after so long, managed to finish the sex scene, but the story doesn't end yet._**

* * *

"What a shame, brother, you're doing it terribly."

Thor said and gave Loki a bright smile.

He knows his brother all too well, to others, Loki might be the quiet child he was on the outside, but on the inside, Thor knew that fire burned inside him.

The flame not just hurt the ones near him, but also Loki himself.

"Amuse me brother, let my prideful ego understand what is humiliation." Thor challenged Loki, who was shaking in anger.

Loki turned his back towards Thor, calming himself from the shame of not being able to achieve what he had planned for years.

The desperation of wanting to humiliate Thor grew, as he review the possibilities one by one.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed off that foolish woman, I should have violated her in front of his eyes, that would humiliate him for sure..."

Loki whispered softly to himself, stroking his chin gently.

Then an idea came to him, as he turned towards Thor again, now with a sinister smile on his face.

"Let me teach you what is humiliation then, my dear 'brother'."

Thor raised an eyebrow, as Loki stepped closer towards him, his expression and actions rather... Different.

"Thor, have you ever wonder, how it would be like, to be violated by a person who you have regarded as your brother your entire life?"

Loki said seductively, as his hand reached out for Thor's trousers.

Thor frowned, he did not expect Loki to be resorting to violating him physically.

Thor would not have minded bedding his brother at all, little did Loki knew that Thor had lusted for him since the moment Thor reached puberty.

The way Loki is behaving right now only made matters worst, even Loki himself does not realize that he is more seductive than any woman Thor had ever seen.

As the blood rushed through Thor's body, strength started building up inside him, and with just a little push, the ice that restricted his arms was shattered.

Before Loki could use his magic to form a new restriction on Thor, he became the one restricted under Thor's big hands, who quickly grabbed onto Loki's wrist and pushed him against a wall, with Loki's arms above his own head.

Controlled by lust rather than his conscious, Thor easily ripped away Loki's clothing with brutal force, exposing Loki's pale white skin.

Loki, on the other hand, could barely even struggling under Thor's strength, the most he could do was to dig his nails into Thor's hand and give a few kicks that did almost nothing to Thor.

The tattered clothes ended up on the floor and Loki's back got into contact with the cold rough cave wall with his exposed back.

He was already prepared for the pain and blood that would be on his back if everything goes the way Thor plans it to be.

However, Thor released his hand on Loki's wrists, and carried Loki up.

After a few steps, Thor dropped Loki down again, along with his bright red cape on his armor.

Without giving Loki any chance to escape, he gently placed his hammer on Loki's chest, and smiled at his brother who gave his the hateful stare.

"Is this the 'humiliation' you speak of? Brother?" Thor gently brushed his fingers through Loki's layered black hair, admiring his brother's emerald-green eyes.

"You'll pay for this, Thor."

Thor chuckled, and reached his hands down to touch the vulnerable pink spot on Loki's chest.

"You're feeding yourself to the lion by doing what you have done..." Thor leaned down and gently planted a kiss on Loki's right thigh. "I have waited for this just as long as you had, to be able to bed you and not worrying about what our father might say, to not care how my dear friends would look at me, to be able to love you not just like a brother..."

"What about Jane Foster? Your dear wife who was killed by me?"

Thor's movement paused for a moment, then smiled again.

"I'll assume you're being jealous, brother. Fear not, Jane and I can never be together once I'm back to being who I am, Thor the God of Thunder."

"How rare of you to think so deeply into matters, she must have meant quite a lot to you, do you want to hear about the details of how I killed her?"

Thor's smile did not go away, instead he lowered his head and reached his tongue for the soft opening, moistening it and preparing it for what he had in plan.

"I... I transformed myself... into an old... old woman... And just approached her... w-with a blood-red apple filled with the most... deadly... poison... in Asgard..." Loki's voice shivered, his hands clenching tightly onto Mjolnir and the cape under him.

He screeched a little when Thor's hand reached for Loki's most vulnerable spot, which is already half erect, and stroked it gently.

"T-The poison is... long-term... And so it just... burns her... from... within... There is no...c-cure... But I fooled you... into that forest... So I could... I could... Urgh!"

Before Loki could finish the sentence, he let out a loud groan as the warm fluid shot out of his body and onto Thor's hand.

"Very interesting story indeed, but that itself would not be able to stop me." Thor said as he slid a finger into Loki's opening, leaning closer to Loki with his other hand supporting his own body weight, and staring intently at Loki.

Loki struggled, he tried to push Mjolnir away from his chest, even though he knew it was impossible.

He is not worthy, he never was.

Using the creamy fluid to moisturize Loki's opening, Thor noticed that Loki started tearing up.

A single tear fell from the corner of Loki's left eye, and Thor gently wiped it away.

"Am I hurting you, brother?"

"Get your damn hammer off me." Loki demanded.

"I would not risk letting you slip away like the sly fox you are."

Thor said and stroked Loki's face softly, as he positioned himself to be prepared to enter Loki.

His breathing got heavier, and with a sudden push, he managed to enter Loki fully.

That surprised Thor, and he looked at Loki, demanding for an explanation.

Loki looked back at Thor, his breathing became heavier too, and his pale face became flushed, giving him a bit of a blush on the cheeks.

"Sorry to disappoint you... But I'm not... Like your dear wife... I'm no saint..."

Loki could feel the anger burning in Thor, he understands Thor better than anyone else, Thor is possessive to what he thinks belongs to him.

That made Loki feel proud all of a sudden, and he let out a smile, a wide grin that only made Thor angrier.

"Then I guess I don't have to be gentle after all."

Then Thor started moving in and out of Loki, his speed was accelerating with every thrust.

Loki was impressed, and his conscious slowly faded away, his silver tongue could hardly make out any word except a few simple sounds.

One hand of his grabbed onto the blood-red cape he was lying on, and another grabbed onto Thor's forearm that was supporting Thor's body weight, with his two legs were curled up around Thor's waist.

After sometime his legs gave in and could only relax beside Thor's legs. along with his arms that could only rest on the ground.

Thor raised one of Loki's legs to his shoulder and continued his actions with more power than before.

Loki lost track of how long this lasted before Thor finally paused his actions and a sudden warmth shot up to the very depth of his body.

His conscious was still unclear, and the last thing he could remember was being wrapped in the red cape and carried onto Thor's shoulder.


End file.
